


Lethal Protecters

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader finds herself with Venom after a little 'goodbye gift' from her boyfriend Eddie. After a little run in with some Avengers she moves back out to San Francisco to focus on her main job and her two lovable (yet needy) boyfriends. Only, Reader can't seem to get what she wants.





	1. Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr and Wattpad! This is my first fic on here, so I'm kind of anxious!

_**"Y/n. Wake up."** _

She honestly didn't want to. But then Y/n thought,  _"Oh yeah. I went to sleep on the god damn ceiling."_ She grudgingly slithered down the wall of her room, wondering who while her up and why. It was absolutely conscious thinking, being a secret agent, as well as confusing, considering Venom normally woke Y/n early in the morning, just in time to get food and train.

"Ugggh. Who is it? It's too early, like about maybe 2:00 a.m." She groaned. In front of Y/n, an alien-like hiss escaped.  ** _"Y/n, I'm hungry. Let's raid the kitchen for chocolate."_** Venom whined. Y/n sighed. "Venom, I can't wake up in the middle of the night just to greet you chocolate. Other people are sleeping here too." She complained, but Y/n found herself grudgingly walking to the door.

It took her roughly 15 minutes to find the kitchen. Y/n walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Okay, Vee. There's the chocolate. Eat up." Venom howled with glee.

Ever since Y/n figured out that the head-eating symbiote that had been bonded with her wonderful boyfriend Eddie was living in their shared apartment, her life just expand to accommodate the weirdness that was Venom. Y/n found out that apparently during some, ah,  _sexy times_ , Venom has shifted from Eddie to her.

Even in the short time Y/n spent time bonding with Venom, she and Eddie both agreed there was absolutely nothing more _horrific_ than Venom eating 15 chocolate bars _whole_. At the same  _time._  But Y/n had to admit, it was an impressive feat. She watched as Venom relentlessly demolished a Hershey's bar.  _ **"That chocolate was almost as delicious as you, morsel. Do you want anything to eat?"**_ Venom purred.

Despite the blushing from Venom's sexual comment, Y/n took the chance to snatch a small bite of a cake.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

Y/n and Venom turned around to see Nick Fury standing by the coffee machine. "Let me guess. Your little friend here was hungry." Y/n see-sawed her hand. "More or less. Was actually gonna train after the parasite ate." The symbiote relaxing on her shoulder immediately perked up.  ** _"PARASITE?!?! How dare you! I am more than some pitiful parasite, Y/n! You and I are one! We are Venom! A parasite takes everything. I give you protection, power! Everything that couldn't be granted to you, I can give! Now apologize before I go find Eddie and bond with him!"_**  Venom roared. Y/n snickered. "Geez, sorry drama queen. Only joking. As for Eddie, he's all the way in San Francisco. Also, you're insufferable, you know that?"

Nick was impressed. Venom was currently on SHIELD's watch list since the Life Foundation lab went down in flames, and a shocking amount of San Francisco's criminals were found with no heads. How Y/n's boyfriend ended up with it, no one knows. But the symbiote was rather adamant about keeping everyone arm's length from Y/n. Those who didn't heed the warning, woke up on the ceiling.

" ** _Y/n, come on. Let's go train. I want to be there before_** _ **any one else. Especially the new people."**_  Venom whined. With the exception of Y/n and Eddie, Venom did not like other people. The Klyntar thought that people that weren't his host were rather annoying, and that during the morning, the symbiote was more irritable. "Yeah, yeah. Least me eat first." Y/n complained. She then inhaled the food like a vacuum, seeing as it was only a bite-sized cake.

"Well, good luck." Nick counted the amount of crumbs on the table, wondering how someone like Y/n got attracted to something so evil.


	2. A Spite of Anger

Instead of finding things completely dark, Y/n saw that at 3:00 a.m. in the God damn morning, someone was using the training room. No one would be up at this ungodly hour except Y/n and Venom.

Venom hissed in disgust.  _ **"This is unacceptable. It's only us awake."**_ Y/ n shushed him. She wanted to enter silently, if not quietly. Y/n tip-toed into the doorway to find Ann unexpected guest. Immediately she a blinded by rage. Sitting on a bench with a book in his hands was Steve Rogers, the same guy that tracked Venom down and tried to contain him and bring him back to SHIELD. It took her 45 minutes to compose herself and convince Venom not to bite his head off.

As she walked in, Y/n stumbled over a stray bar. "Oh  _shit_!" She screamed as she fell face first onto the floor. Venom snickered as groan on the floor, but quickly disappeared as Steve walked over. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked. Y/n looked up to find him looming over her. It took most of her will power too not punch Steve in the throat.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all good. Hopefully it's not broken. The name's Y/n. And you are?" Y/n internally winced. She hated playing dumb, it was insulting to her intelligence. But, it came with the job of a SHIELD agent. In her line her work, it was the only way to get information. "I'm Steve. You have a nice name, Y/n." He greeted while smiling. Y/n was sure Steve noticed her clenched fists, but it he did he didn't share it. "So, uh," Y/n sighed. "What are you doing up at 3:45 in the morning?" Steve laughed as he sat back down on a bench. "Actually, I was just coming down here to read. My next door neighbor was rather...  _noisy_. So I came here." He held up the book in his hand.

Y/n nodded. "Makes sense. I actually came down here to train. You wanna help me out with that?" Steve looked excited. Maybe a little  _too_ excited. "Sure! Just a fair warning, I'm a little stronger than I look." He smirked. Y/n laughed. "Funny, was just gonna say the same thing."

They each went to opposite sides of the ring. "Ready?" Steve announced. Y/n nodded. Steve threw the punch with such speed that Y/n barely had anytime to register the hit attempt. She dodged it rolled to the left. She kicked aft his side, managing to push him away. Venom, being the little shit that he was, started to tell Y/n when to hit, where to hit, and when to duck.  _ **"Duck. Hit his kidney. Good! Now kick his feet from under him."**_ Y/n continued to let her anger out.

In 30 minutes, Steve was on a bench, panting and wheezing from the ordeal. "I gotta say. You weren't kidding joking when you said you were stronger than you look. And what was with those weird, black ropes?" Y/n froze in place.  _ **"He's onto us,"**_ Venom growled in her mind.  _ **"Quick, bite his head off!"**_ Y/n turned her cold yet unreadable stare on Steve. "Thanks for the compliment, Steve. As for those so-called  _ropes_..."

Venom's head sprouted of her shoulder. " _ **That is none of your concern."**_


End file.
